


Stupid Kisses

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: I don't know what to put but it's gonna be angsty but don't worry its also happy :))))





	Stupid Kisses

"What?" Jon gasped, his eyes watering, tears threatening to spill for the whole world to see. Evan looked at him while all his friends behind then, they looked at the two who have gotten into fights before, but this one was the worst. 

Let me back you up. Jon really likes Evan, like REALLY likes him. He told him about it and Evan said he didnt like him.

That was a lie.

 

Evan loved Jon, he really did, he was afraid, everyone knew it. He loved his laugh, the way he talked, looked, his eyes, his earings. Everything. But at the same time, everything he liked, looked so wrong when he said he didnt like him. His eyes didn't shine. His usually smiling face wasn't happy. It was sad. Hopeless. 

Heart broken.

 

Jon repeated himself "What?" he looked at all his friends who were in the back of the room, where they were all sitting at one time. He looked at Evan and his eyes burst. Tears flowing down his cheeks. He ran out the room sobbing, going somewhere, anywhere without the guy who hurt him. 

 

Tyler was the first to talk after Jon left "Evan! You told us you liked him! What the hell man!" he yelled, angry. Lucas agreed with the angry male. Evan turned to look at the guys. "What just happened?" John asked, confused just like everyone else. 

"Evan I swear to God, I'm going to hit you" Marcel said, just as angry as Tyler. Marcel walked over to him "Are you stupid? Have you gone insane?" Marcel asked him "I don't know if you are this dumb or you knew but we all knew." Marcel put out his arm to gesture to all the people behind him. "Just so you know. Jon fell for you. He fell for you hard. And you didnt even say you liked him back when he told you, when you and everyone else knows damn well you love that boy to pieces. If you don't go out and find him I will kick your ass all the way to Pluto, and that's not even a planet anymore!" Marcel Huffed and crossed his arms, walking back to stand next to his boyfriend. Marcel put his arm around Scotty and watched as Evan walked out the room. 

Evan ran to the door and ran outside. "Jesus, Jon were are you?" Evan asked in a panic. He ran down the streat to find Jon sitting by a tree. Evan almost cried when he saw the man. He was so happy to see him. Almost like when he first met him in real life. Evan walked over to him. Seeing Jon tense up when he touched his shoulder. Jon looked up at Evan, his eyes and face red from where he had been crying. He put his head back down. Evan sat down on the wet grass from where it had been raining. Evan sighed "Jon I-" Jon cut him off "I hate you"

Evan wrapped his arm around Jon's back. "I know, I'm sorry, so sorry" Jon looked at him mentally asking 'Continue' Evan looked at him "I do like you, I love you even" Evan let out a breathy laugh "I love your eyes, your earings, your face, your laugh, your smile, I love everything about you Jon, I swear to God i love you so much it hurts" Jon looked taken back "Then why did you say you didnt?"   
"I didn't know what to say"   
Jon laughed and Evans mouth turned into a huge smile. "Can I kiss you?" Jon nodded quickly, leaning closer to Evan. 

The kiss they shared wasn't hungry or desprate. It was soft and sweet. Jon pulled away after a bit to say "Your so stupid" before kissing him again. Evan pulled away "Let's get out of this rain before we get sick." Jon nodded and took Evans hand in his own. They walked down the path to the house before walking in the quiet place. When they got closer to the living room they could hear hushed whispers either saying "Are they back?" or "Did someone break in?" Evan walked in to everyone looking suprised to see them. John pulled his arm away from it being around Lucas' shoulders to go walk towards the two boys. He smiled before basically screaming "Are you guys dating now?" Lucas hurriedly walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed John's arm to bring him back towards the group. "Well, are you?" Craig asked. Jon smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm dating this idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> I legit can only write angst and fluff so yeah


End file.
